english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Marsden
Jason Christopher Marsden (born January 3, 1975) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Spunky Spencer (ep76) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Paco, Scooby-Doo Robin (ep51), Speedy *Batman Beyond (1999) - Donny (ep21) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Antonio (ep25), Young Max Tennyson (ep31) *Beware the Batman (2014) - Young Bruce (ep13) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flash (ep8) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Kid Flash/Bart Allen *Danger Rangers (2003-2005) - Alex (ep1), Jack (ep4), Kevin (ep4), Lucky (ep1), Matt (ep4), Rusty (ep3) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988-1990) - Cavin (eps30-50) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Galder the Hot (ep4), Young Guard (ep4) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Max *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - Louie (eps1-13), Shere Khan, Johar (ep15) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Mungo *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Tino Tonitini, A MacQuarrie Brother (ep38), Bobby Roy (ep10), Colby, Creepy Jack (ep28), Director (ep27), Expert#1 (ep14), Hippie Guy (ep31), Luke (ep27), MacQuarrie Brother#1 (ep38), MacQuarrie Brother#6 (ep38), MacQuarrie Brother#7 (ep30), Man (ep25), Mr. Peachy (ep23), Nail, Rhett (ep21), Rudy (ep37), Secret Service Man (ep23), Skateboarder#2, Skateboarder#4 (ep33), Sly (ep35), Stefan (ep8), Vendor (ep35) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013-2015) - Teddy B *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Funso (ep1), Host (ep1), Manager (ep1) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2019) - Kovu *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Garrett Miller *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) - Peter Pan *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Conrad Hauser/'Duke', Cobra Trooper#2 (ep1), Guard#1 (ep10), Intel Agent (ep10), Mitchell (ep2), Ripper (ep9) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Hipster (ep24), Lieutenant (ep12), Scientist#1 (ep35), Skwydd, Additional Voices *Histeria! (1998-1999) - Bucky (ep4), William Ramsey (ep37) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Thad (ep48) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Hall Monitor (ep4), Miserable Teen (ep7), Reporter (ep15), Torque Smackey, Zootch (ep4) *Justice League (2001-2004) - Snapper Carr *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Fingers, Minion Guard#1 (ep9), Spinning Terror (ep20), Water Guard (ep32) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Danger Duck, Keyboard Man, Pilot#2 (ep14), Robo-Amigo (ep18) *MAD (2010-2012) - Edward Cullen (ep7), Flint Lockwood (ep5), Freddie Benson (ep7), Ty Pennington (ep5), Zeke (ep10), Additional Voices *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2004) - Cumber (ep7), Geek Boy (ep7), Lon (ep7), Machine Voice (ep13), New Kid (ep13) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Principal (ep27) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (2002) - Smedley (ep155) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Horbert Feist (ep30) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2000-2004) - Gear/'Richie Foley', Carmen Dillo (ep30) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Owen (ep51), Teenage Clark Kent *Teen Titans (2005) - Billy Numerous, Red Star (ep57) *The Batman (2004-2007) - Boy#1 (ep24), Boy#2 (ep24), Firefly *The Garfield Show (2009-2016) - Nermal *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Guy#1 (ep32), Huan, Settler (ep20), Spirit Aye-Aye *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Shnookums *ThunderCats (2012) - Leo (ep21) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Kade Burns, Boy (ep24), Caveman Ira (ep63), ERVIS, Fisherman (ep55), Jimmy (ep48), Kyle (ep96), Milo, Robo-Baby (ep7), Salvage, Security Droids (ep39), Timmy, Wi-Fido (ep84) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - News Guy (ep33), Ollie Osnick/Steel Spider (ep33), Weird Kid (ep38) *Xiaolin Showdown (2004-2006) - Chase Young, Reptilian Chase *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Jack 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2006) - Matthew "'Matt" Olsen *Winx Club (2012) - Artu, Horse Owner (ep86), Mark, Pepe (ep90) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Cop, Doctor, Doctor, Thomas Wayne, Youth 2 *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Max *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Tasslehoff Burrfoot, Goblin#2, Goblin Servant *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Nermal/'Ramone' *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Nermal/'Abnermal' *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Max *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Kovu 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Max *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Nermal *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Mungo *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *An Okay Place to Eat (2010) - Twinkles, Jesus *DC Nation: Sword of the Atom (2012) - Atom/'Ray Palmer' *DC Nation: Vibe (2012) - Professor Anthony Ivo *DC Showcase: Jonah Hex (2010) - Bartender, Young Man 'TV Specials' *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) - Michael *Clarence (2014) - Belson, Brian, Sumo *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Sydmull, Zombie Penguin *Disney DuckTales: Woo-oo! (2017) - Babysitter, GPS, Hank *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Sydmull *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Boy#1, Lieutenant, Todd Sweeney *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Chester McBadbat *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Adult Chester, Chester McBadbat, Jeff, Jonny Hunt, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Aladdin Guy, Chester McBadbat, Guard#2 *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Chester McBadbat *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Chester McBadbat, Eliminator#5 (ep2) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Chester McBadbat *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Chester McBadbat 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - David Duke (ep9) *Doctor Lollipop (2013) - Nurse Crackers Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Sasuke (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Haku Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Mickey's Comedy for Kids (1999) - Max 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Hocus Pocus (1993) - Thackery Binx 'Shorts' *Disney's Magical Express (2005) - Max 'Stage Shows' *Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular (2015) - Thackery Binx *Max Live: Gettin' Goofy With It (2018) - Max *Mickey 90 Mouse Party (2018) - Max Video Games 'Video Games' *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diggs Nightcrawler (2013) - Diggs Nightcrawler *Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001) - Max *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Worker *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Ian *Disney Golf (2002) - Max *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Max *Disney Sports Skateboarding (2002) - Max *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Max *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Additional Voices *Fallout 2 (1998) - Myron *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Floigan Bros. episode 1 (2001) - Hoigle Floigan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Ajantis *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Cernd *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Ludo *Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) - Billy Yoder *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - The Atom/Ray Palmer *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Richard Rider/Nova *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Jessie *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Kachinsky *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Rosh Penin *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Brejik, Dustil Onasi, Furko Nellis, Igear *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Private Janzen *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Tak *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Tak *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Tak *The Batman: Multiply, Divide and Conquer (2005) - Firefly/Garfield Lynns *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Aerin, Anoriath, Courier, Delacourt, Gwilin, Mikael, Onmund, Sven *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Agmaer *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Nikulas *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Agmaer, Erik the Slayer, Llewellyn the Nightingale, Onmund, Sven *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Chester, Male Shopper *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Iceman/Bobby Drake, Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Chase Young 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Kings Messenger A, Pirate B *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Noel Kreiss *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Noel Kreiss *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Pater Theme Park Attractions *A Christmas Fantasy Parade (1995) - Max *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Max Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (155) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors